Look a little closer
by thedoctorandhisamelia
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans, undeniably in love right? wrong. They're being pitted against each other in a death-match with one motto "Stay alive" What if staying alive means giving up everything? all the things you hold dear. Will true love prevail? or will the capital finally have their way?


Hey guys so this is my new fanfic! *gasp* I've been rather inconsistent with my fanfics but it's the holidays now so I *might* be able to update often. This will be a harry potter and harry potter crossover with the main paring jily. I'm going to start with a chapter from the future and then I'll have a bunch of chapters from the past hehe. Anyway read on. Oh btw lily P.O.V. Think of this as a prelude.

~Trinity

I woke up with a gasp. I had _that_ dream again. Ever since the start of the month I had been having horrid, dreadful and vivid, always vivid nightmares. I shrugged it off casually assuming it was pre-reaping jitters. I'm volunteering for the 63rd annual hunger games. I belong to the wealthy family known as the 'Evans' family. I have two loving parents and one _very_ annoying sister. Petunia, her name is. I have long fiery hair, accompanied by wide green eyes. I was an early riser, taking after my father; therefore it is no surprise to find him sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Morning Sweetheart" he greets kissing my forehead. "Morning" I respond enthusiastically. He catches my hand so I face him. "Good luck for today" He beams. My parents are really proud of me going into the games, with the honor to represent my district and all. "Thanks dad" I smile back before grabbing an apple and racing upstairs to get changed. My friends and I, we have this tradition. Every morning before the reaping we meet up by the river and talk. Talk about everything and anything because for all we know it could be our last time. I slip into a silky green dress and put on matching ballet flats. I put my ginger hair into an intricate braid knowing there was no point attempting to tame my crazy hair.

"Bye Dad!" I call out as I rush down to the river. My friend Hannah is already there. She's wearing a pale blue dress that hovers just above her knees. She is sitting on a large rock mindlessly swinging her legs. I plop down next to her smile. "Hey you" She says gently. Hannah had such a gentle personality compared to my fiery one, it was a miracle we were friends. "Still worrying about Alec?" I ask softly. Alec is her eighteen year old brother, her twin. Her brow furrows in concern. "Yeah, he still wants to volunteer" She whispers a lone tear sliding down her pale face. I hear footsteps, no surprise it's Trinity McKinnon and third and final part in our trio.

"Hannah…" I trail off. "Lily I don't think you understand" Trinity says quietly. She was a year younger than Hannah and I but that made little difference. I send her a questioning glance. It was Hannah who replied. "If you and Alec go and either of you come back, or worse you have to kill each other, I'd have to watch you die! If you don't come back I've lost a brother and someone who's as close to me as a sister! You don't understand what it's like Lily!" Hannah cried slightly hysterical now. Trin wrapped her arms over the sobbing Hannah. "I wouldn't worry about that" She murmurs. Hannah wipes her tears and sniffs. "W-w-what do you mean" She stutters recovers. "A certain cousin of mine is planning on volunteering" She explains slowly for Hannah's sake. "Who?" I ask curiously.

But inside I know who it is and I'm not sure if I can handle it. James Potter. My training partner, smart, arrogant, sarcastic, brutal, jerk. A tiny bit intimidating and just a little bit handsome. Not that I would ever admit that to him- ever. Hannah stops sniffling. "Really?" She asks hopefully. Trinity nods and laughs bitterly. "I tried everything I could to convince him out of it, nothing can change his mind" She responds coolly. "We better go "I say hopefully diffusing the arising tension. They both nod and get to their feet. We link arms as the bell begins to ring.

Hannah and I sit fidgeting in the 18 year old section and Trinity is chatting casually to Steven Hanson, Hannah's friend. I scan my eyes around the crowd; they land on the obnoxious James Potter. As usual he is surrounded by his usual group, consisting of: Adam, Ty, Jerome and Mitch. They were all pretty decent guys. Well, most of the times. I'm still distracted when our district escort Arabella mounts the stage. She has straight pink hair that trails down to her knees but that's not the worst of it. She's wearing a hideous red dress, majoring clashing with her hair and green dyed skin. Hannah looks at her and gags.

"Attention, Attention!" She taps the microphone. "Ah that's better. Today I have the honor of picking one lovely young lady and one noble young man to have the honor of representing district 2, in the 63rd Annual hunger games!" She shrieks. A loud roar comes from the crowd. I can feel a few butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "And Now a video from the capital!" The video is the same as past years. I stand glancing around. My last looks at district 2 for months or ever. After the video finishes the crowd applauses wildly. "Now for the Lady!" I suck in a breathe and wait. "Esther Wilde!" "I volunteer!" I declare mostly on instinct because I'm not really thinking at this point, I just feel a little numb.

The crowd claps rowdily, I was the best choice. "Time for the boys!" Arabella squeals. I wait impatiently? Who will volunteer James or Alec? "Steven Hanson!" The boy Trinity had just been talking to froze but he needn't have worded because James Potter shouted "I VOLUNTEER!" I sigh; I should have seen it coming. Trinity was right now he was coming in with me to a death match. _Would we be in an alliance_? I wonder_. Of Course_, I tell myself_. A lone career is a dead career_. He mounts the stage and stands next to me. "Shake hands!" She instructs. I offer my hand and James shakes it, his grip is firm. He winks at me and I roll my eyes, perfect timing James I think. Arabella ushers us in and James sends me a look before we are ushered out to our separate rooms. This is going to be one long hour.


End file.
